The present invention relates to a process module for a processing station for performing a predetermined function, comprising a controller associated with a program control unit which runs a program for controlling the process module. The invention also relates to a processing station with at least one such process module and a bus system for transmitting data to the controller of the process module. The invention also relates to a method for starting up such a processing station.
A processing station of the mentioned type is disclosed for example in the German patent application DE 197 41 671 A1. Such processing stations are normally part of a modular processing, assembly and testing system for the processing, assembly and testing of products. Each processing station within the assembly system has at least one given function to be carried out on the product. For example, the function can be the connection of two parts of a housing. Another function may be the marking of a housing part with a laser. These functions are automatically performed in the processing stations. In addition, an assembly system also comprises for example manual processing stations, where the functions are manually performed, as well as pure transfer stations which only convey pallets carrying the products.
Processing stations are shown in the above-mentioned document having several so-called process modules. These process modules are each separate devices for carrying out a separate function. Since a processing station can have several such process modules, it is possible for the processing station to carry out several functions.
Due to the modular construction, the process modules can be built into and removed from the processing station with little effort. Apart from plugging in the necessary connections for supply media, such as compressed air, electricity, etc., it is necessary for starting up the module to read in the program (software module) for controlling the function into a central basis controller of the processing station, where it is then run together with the other programs for the other process modules. The basis controller for example is a so-called SPS. The program is read in through a notebook, which is connected to the basis controller.
Although this procedure is fast and simple in practice, the need still exists for further simplifying the installation of process modules. In particular, the installation should be so simple that it can be readily carried out even by unskilled personnel, i.e. it should have a so-called “plug and work” functionality.
The German patent application DE 199 06 341 A1 discloses a method for loading a program in peripheral computers for peripheral devices in the printing industry. The German patent DE 195 06 957 C2 discloses a method for updating and loading application programs in a memory of a microprocessor system. The German patent application DE 196 24 929 A1 discloses a process automation system and the German patent application DE 196 15 190 A1 discloses a network based controller for industrial plants.
In view of the above, the object of the invention is to improve the process module of the mentioned type such that it can be rapidly and simply installed also by unskilled personnel. A further object of the invention is to simplify testing and servicing tasks.